Presently there are two methods for treating human viscera from autopsied bodies. In the first method, the viscera is placed in a cavity/viscera bag, typically made of heavy duty polyethylene, and embalming fluid is poured over the viscera and the mouth of the bag is closed, often with ligature/suture thread. The viscera are then set aside until arterial embalming of the body is complete and the body cavity and sidewalls have been thoroughly treated. Then the closed bag containing the viscera and embalming fluid is replaced into the body cavity and the body cavity is sutured and sealed.
In the second method, the viscera is placed into a large bucket or pail and embalming fluid is poured over the viscera. The bucket containing the viscera is then set aside and allowed to stand until arterial embalming of the body is complete and the body cavity and sidewalls are thoroughly treated. Then the viscera are individually removed from the bucket and placed into the body cavity. An alternative to individually placing the viscera into the body cavity is to remove them from the bucket and place them into a cavity/viscera bag, which is then placed into the body cavity.
A major problem associated with handling autopsied remains is leakage of embalming and cavity fluids, which can soil the garments on the autopsied body and make handling the autopsied remains unpleasant. Leakage of fluids can occur when either of the present methods of treating viscera are employed. With the first method, i.e., when the viscera/cavity bag is placed into the body cavity, fluids from the organs, as well as excess embalming fluid and air, are trapped in the cavity/viscera bag. Once the viscera bag is placed in the body cavity, the sternum, which is usually removed prior to removal of the viscera, is replaced. However, replacement of the sternum often punctures the viscera bag releasing the fluids into the body cavity. Often this released fluid seeps through the incisions which were made to autopsy the body or to remove the viscera.
When viscera are transferred directly to the body cavity, as in the second method, embalming fluids and semi-solid body tissue, may also be transferred to the body cavity. As more viscera are added, the excess fluid and other tissue transferred to the body cavity increases. The extra fluid may then seep through the incisions.
Apparatus for handling and treating viscera are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,910 discloses an apparatus and a method for handling viscera. The apparatus of the '910 patent includes a tray, a plastic bag and a bucket. The plastic bag is placed the bucket and the tray is located in an inclined position over the opening of the bag. The method of the '910 patent comprises placing the viscera in the bag, closing the bag and replacing the bag containing the viscera into the body cavity. The '910 patent also teaches placing in the bag of certain fluids used in the embalming process. Further, the '910 patent teaches washing the viscera inside of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,410 discloses a cadaver preparation station comprising a tray having drain holes. The tray is placed on a tray support that also contains an air exhaust system. The apparatus of the '410 patent can be constructed so that it uses a fluid flush system on the tray.
Neither of the above-mentioned patents teaches or suggests a method for treating, storing or draining viscera. Nor does either patent disclose a self-contained viscera treatment unit, which can further be used to store and drain viscera prior to replacement into the autopsied body and to treat and collect contaminated viscera drainage. In fact, such a self-contained viscera treatment units and/or methods are not currently available in the field of funeral service. Therefore, there is a need to provide, inter alia, method and apparatus for treating human viscera, a containerized method for viscera submersion and drainage, a method and apparatus for collecting and treating contaminated drainage and a method of final viscera transfer.